


Eternity Ends

by StarMaxwell



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaxwell/pseuds/StarMaxwell
Summary: Random Drabble wrote at 4 am.In the end, he just wanted to rest.
Kudos: 3





	Eternity Ends

Once upon a time, there were three people chosen by a goddess. The goddess wanted these three to carry a great power. For the first, a princess, she was known throughout the land as the wielder of wisdom since she was so wise beyond her years. The second was the princess’s knight, like the princess, he was known throughout the land as the wielder of courage, personally blessed to wield a mighty sword that was said to seal away even the darkest of souls.

The last was a poor soul. He had only wanted his best for his people who lived under the harsh desert sun. He was known as the wielder of power, only to be corrupted by an evil magic time and time again through no fault of his own, until he was sealed away by the princess and her knight.

Little did anyone know, was that the knight remembered all those times he had to seal away that poor soul you see, the knight once fought against the moon and held time at his beck and call, saved a kingdom forever seeped in the twilight of the day after being turned into a beast. Another time he was just a simple solider, content on serving his country, or of flying high in the sky without a care in the world, of splitting into four or turning small to save his princess and being a pirate on the open seas, a simple traveler and adventurer.

The last life he led, the knight was tired, having failed the first time he had been called by the Goddess to fight the evil and vowed to defy his fate and this time, the knight, who was wild as the untamed lands he awoke to after a long slumber, decided to end the endless cycle and take the corruption into him, setting the poor soul of the wielder of power free for the first time in centuries. The knight smiled at his princess and the now confused soul before turning his sword onto himself, allowing the curse to be broken and letting their souls finally rest after their times were gone.


End file.
